Like a Fish Out of Water
by macfuentes
Summary: Percy Jackson was lying in the shore of a little beach a few miles away from San Francisco, a little girl was sitting there, watching him. Suddenly he moved, and after some minutes he opened his eyes.   My version of The Son of Neptune. Give it a shot.
1. I wake up with a big headache

**Chapter 1:**

**I wake up with a big headache**

I opened my eyes and looked around me, I saw the sea and a painful headache came to me as fast as a wave hits the coast. There was something familiar in the sea and that familiarity

made my head hurt. I didn't knew anything, whats my name? Who am I? What am I doing here? Where am I? That and a dozen more questions came to my mind, a wave, or tsunami better

said, of thoughts that just made my headache grew more and more. As I am not masochist, I guess... I turned away from the sea, and looked to the other end of the beach. In the darkness I

saw a glimpse of a person, a child I guess for its height. A girl.

I looked at her with puzzled eyes and as she noticed it, she raised her eyes to look at me.

"Perseus..." she said after a long hesitation.

Perseus? Well I'm guessing that was my name... but something was wrong with it, like somehow I knew that nobody really called me like that. What the heck?

She saw my confusion and looks at me with concerned eyes.

" I guess you don't remember me, Percy"

Percy. Yes that was my name.

"Mmm... I am sorry?" I mumbled not really knowing what to say.

"Don't worry it's not your fault, if you would remember it would mean the transition didn't went well"

"the transition?"

"You don't need too worry about it now" she said cutting the subject.

" umm... okay then"

" good, I'm glad you are fine Percy, but now I need to go. I have a hearth to attend"

She raised and began walking away, she was glowing gold with every step that she took.

" wait"

She turned and looked at me again with those concerned, flaming eyes of her.

" what is it young hero?"

" who are you?"

" I'm the last Olympian" as she said that she began glowing more intensively, and something on my brain told me to close my eyes if I didn't wanted to get burned. I closed them. And after

few seconds I opened them again. She was gone.

The last Olympian she had said. Hestia.

With that the biggest headache ever came to me and I passed out.

I dreamed that I was in the darkness. Good, I thought, now my dreams represent how I'm feeling.

I looked around me and saw nothing, literally nothing. Okay I thought, here goes the most boring dream ever.

But suddenly I realized that there was something, I felt some kind of connection and thoughts? Okay that's weird.

It was a link. And I was one extreme, but who was the other one?

"Percyyyy... where are you?"

'Here' I thought, but I knew he couldn't hear me

"come back please... Annabeth is soooo worried and well I am too man, so please, please come back Perce"

'come back? Where? And who are you?' but I knew I had know him before, it was that familiarity again. But for my luck, no headache. I guess in dreams you can't get headaches.

Suddenly a rush of emotions came to me, overwhelming me. Preoccupation, frustration, worry, sadness, shame.

Wait. Those weren't mine; I guess this link has something to do with it.

The feelings were too much for me too take them and in less than a second I was taken away with them.

I wasn't in the darkness anymore, I was on a beach, and a blond curly haired girl was looking at me.

No, not me, the boy I was linked to.

"Soo... how did it go? Anything?" blond haired girl asked. There was something extremely familiar about her; it made me miss her, even when I didn't know who she is.

"No, sorry Annabeth... I just don't feel him"

" its okay Grover, its not your fault... its just that I'm so worried about him" blond Annabeth girl said looking at the sea with worried sad eyes.

" he is fine. Percy knows how to take care of himself" Grover said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

" I know... but I also know how good he is to get in trouble"

" he'll be fine..."

"He better be" she muttered as she stood and went towards the woods with a fierce look.

Grover, stood up and went to the woods also but in another direction.

" Juniper!" he shouted and with that an elfish girl appeared from a tree. Weird.

"Groveeer!" elfish tree girl began saying but the scene began to dissolve. I was in the darkness again.

Who were they? I suppose they were my friends because they were looking for me and seemed so worried about me... but why were they looking? I must have been gone for just a few

hours, since I just woke up about... an hour ago? Can't tell...

But maybe I disappeared before and loose my memories after... but how? I don't think getting hit by a rock applies to much too my case since I wasn't hurt from what I had noticed and also

that girl, Hestia, had spoken of a transition. That my memories being gone meant the transition had worked. What the heck? I didn't understand a thing of this but I was sure I wanted to

know more of who I was and of my friends. And go home I guess, but where was that?

Suddenly the blackness started fading interrupting my thoughts. I went back to my linked friend's body.

"Annaaabeth!" Grover yelled while running towards a cabin with an owl on the top, he opened the door and rushed inside looking for the blond haired girl.

"Annabeth, Chiron told me you had a dream relationated to what happened to Percy" Grover said once he got air in his lungs. She nodded and a smile spread across her face.

"soo... what was it about?" Grover asked after she didn't added anything else.

She sighed and then looked at Grover directly in the eye with her amazing grey eyes.

"It was a vision, about Hera, she told me that the answer to my problem would be at the Grand Canyon, and that I had to look for a guy with one shoe"

"what? What's that supposed to mean?"

"dunno... I think I'll find out once I go there"

"Do you think Perce will be there?" Grover mumbled.

"I... I don't know Grover. I wish so. But I don't want to get my hopes up, after all it was Hera who told me this"

"I hope he is there."

"Yeah me too, I just miss him so much... I don't know what I would do if anything would happen to him"

"don't worry Annabeth, as I said before Percy knows how to take care of himself and also remember, he is hard to beat" Grover said as he put and arm on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"Yes I guess invulnerability can make you hard of beating, but still... " she sighed deeply and then added almost to herself "that seaweed brain better be safe..."

she stayed there thinking hard, Grover could see from the look on her eyes that she had came up with an idea.

"I'm gonna need the chariot... and Pegasus..." she started muttering to herself as she rose up from her bed, took her dagger from her night table and her Yankees cap. Then she walked

away from the cabin.

"BUTCH!" Grover heard Annabeth yell.

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading it! tell me what do you think and if I should continue :) my grammar sucks I know... It's just that I'm not a native speaker so I try to do my best! **

**Anyway, review if you liked it and if not... tell me too, i love constructive criticism :)**


	2. I get advice from an old movie projector

**Chapter 2:**

**I receive advice from an old movie projector**

I opened my eyes and stood in less than a second. A girl sitting near me jumped a bit at my sudden movement.

I was lying on a bed in the infirmary, what am I doing here?

I started remembering the last events, but my night encounter with that flaming eyes girl in the beach was all I could remember. Hestia.

The last Olympian? What did that mean? I'm sure I knew that before, but ... well now I don't know anything, not even my last name. And the only reason I know my name is because this

Hestia girl.

Wait. Referring to her like that is disrespectful. Disrespectful? What? Why should he be respectful to her? But then why did he felt that respect and feeling that he should be respectful? Gods

I'm gonna go nuts!

Wait again. Gods? What the heck? Okay that is weird for everybody, but to him it felt obvious and kinda familiar, like the sea. Ahh! Headache again... I better think of something else.

And what about that dream? Grover and Annabeth, I knew them before, all I could tell. And they were worried about me. I have to think about that later.

Back in the infirmary, the girl on the chair was looking at me with a weird stare.

"who are you?" she shoot at the moment she saw she had my attention.

"Percy. Where am I?" I said, wishing that she wouldn't ask anything else.

"The infirmary. Any last name?"

"not that I remember. And I had kinda deduced that, so where am I?"

She didn't answer at thirst; she just stared at me, like she was looking for something. Then she reached at my night table and took a glass with a gold drink on it.

" drink it"

I did as she told me. The drink tasted like homemade cookies. Blue cookies. Where did that blue thing came from? It was great although the hole thing gave me a feeling of familiarity that

made my head hurt again.

"So... you gonna answer me?" I said as soon as I ended drinking and put the glass back on the night table.

"Roman camp. In the legionaries section"

"wait. What?"

"Already told you, roman camp in the legionaries section"

" yeah I got that, but... what is that?"

"Do you know anything about the gods?"

Nope and don't know anything about myself either, I thought.

"No"

"okay... just wait a minute here" she stood and went out of the room.

"Weine, I need an orientation film. New kid" she said.

" now? I just got to chapter 47 and I really want to know what it is about" a guy, I suppose Weine, responded.

"you will have to find out later" she said and after a few seconds I heard her say "now"

" ughhh Reyn I swear someday I will choke you! You have to be SO annoying?"

"its my job smarty"

they came in, the guy I'm guessing that was Weine, was a little short with brown hair and grey eyes, his face was examining me like I was some kind of experiment or something... weird. But

still kind of familiar. headache again, this is becoming annoying.

" hi I'm Weine, son of Minerva, but I guess you don't know what that means" he said looking at me in a funny way, like he knew something major that I was completely unaware of. I was

completely sure he was right.

"Come on Percy, Weine will show you the film" the girl said.

"Yes, let's get going. I want this to be quick" he said grabbing me by my shoulder and pushing me lightly to the exit, then he turned to look at the girl "it better be Reyna, because if not..."

He turned with me after giving her a you-better-be-careful stare.

We got out of the room leaving the girl, Reyna, standing behind us.

"what's your name newbie?"

"Percy"

"Percy something?"

"Not that I'm aware of"

"okay, this way Percy"

We walked thru a corridor, and entered into a dark room with some sits in it.

"Sit there, I'm gonna go put the film" Weine said as he signalized a chair and went to the back of the room were an old film projector was lying.

He noticed I was staring so I asked.

" emmm... you sure its gonna work? Looks kind of old"

"it is. It's enchanted, gift from Trivia in the 1876. Shows the demigod exactly what they need to understand the truth"

" okay..." looks like I'm not the only one that's crazy. Ha. Enchanted. Yeah sure.

" hey don't look at me like that, its true. Wait and see, you'll understand everything in a few minutes"

He turned the projector on and it start projecting something that looked old.

5

4

3

2

1

0

The light shined more and on the screen appeared.

"Perseus Jackson"

Wow, how did that knew my name? And Jackson? Well now I know my last name at least.

Then two words appeared.

" brace yourself"

with that the projector turned of and the room was left in darkness.

Brace yourself? What did that mean? And why did I felt like it was something I had heard before?

"Umm... Weine, I guess your machine isn't working so well anymore"

"no, it is working fine, but why did it didn't explain anything to you?"

" jeez you seriously asking me that? the film just told me my last name, which I didn't know from before?"

" its just that I don't understand, this has never happened before"

I stared at him, he was thinking hard.

" come on Percy, I will have to explain you the hard way, but first we are going to tell Reyna about this"

he took me back thru the corridor and to the infirmary, Reyna was sitting there looking at a book.

"Reyna" Weine said as we entered.

" wow Weine, that was quick. I understand you wanna go back to your book but the kid has to find the truth also"

"Reyna, this is serious. The film just said his name and told him to 'brace himself' and then turned off"

"what do you mean? You sure you connected it properly?"

"Yes, it wasn't me. It was like Percy didn't need any orientation, just advice, brace yourself"

Reyna looked at him puzzled, then looked at me.

" wait. Percy, you said you didn't remember your last name, right?"

" yes" I said not getting what she was talking about.

" so, you don't remember it because you never knew or because you forgot?"

" I knew before... but I woke up the other day with no memories, and then I was here"

" so you don't remember anything?"

" nope, not a single thing"

" well, will think about that later, but maybe the film didn't orientate you because you already know about the gods"

"yes, but then why did Percy lost his memories? And if he is a demigod and knew about the gods, how did he survive till now? is impossible without training, and he has never been to camp

before" Weine said.

" I don't know about that, but don't worry Percy we will help you find out... it may be connected to Jason disappear" she said the last part just like a whisper, and a sad look appeared on her

face.

" Reyn..." Weine said as he reached out to her. "Don't worry; Jason will be fine"

Who was this Jason? And why was Reyna so worried about him? It reminded me about my dream, and how Grover and Annabeth seemed so worried about me.

" I know..." she muttered, then ran a hand across her eyes and stood "We have to tell Lupa about this"

**A/N:**

**Hey everybody! i hope you liked the chapter :) Also i would like to thank everyone who reviewed, thanks so much they really encourage me to write more! **

**So, i updated this one pretty fast but I dont think the next one will be so fast, I actually think that I will be updating basically on the weekends. But you are all welcome to ask**

** anything and I ****will make sure to answer the best I can.**

**Thank you all so much! REVIEW PLEASE! **


	3. I become a pup, part 1

**Disclaimer: ( i didnt put it on the other chapter so I hope this one counts for them) I DON'T own PJO**

Chapter 3:

I became a pup

Lupa, Weine told me, is something like the camp director. She controls who gets to be a camper by testing the 'pup' to see if he or she is worthy. That's what I was going to do right now. But

also Lupa is the leader so if anything happens it has to be informated to her; also she is the one that takes the major decisions. That was the other part I was there for, IF Lupa approved

me as a camper, then we will get to discuss with her my memory issues, but that only if I am accepted.

Ohh and by the way Lupa is a she-wolf goddess.

When we arrived at her 'cave' we waited outside until a reddish wolf came outside and gestured us to go inside.

We followed the wolf into the darkness of the cave until we could no longer see the light of the day that came thru the entrance.

after some minutes walking we entered another part of the cave that was slightly illuminated by the light of some torches, there standing was a big wolf, about the size of a horse with a

warm chocolaty red coat and eyes that glowed silver, Lupa the she-wolf goddess.

Reyna and Weine bowed and I followed their example, Reyna after some seconds raised her gaze from the floor to Lupa and spoke

"Lupa this is a demigod I found by the shore on the outsides of the legionaries section, nearly on the border of camp. he has lost his memories and doesn't remember anything about his past

life" she the looked away for some seconds and finally added " I believe his appearance may be connected to Jason's disappearance"

"stand up my pups" Weine and Reyna got up, but I stay on the ground " you too demigod"

I rose and looked directly at her.

"Your name half-blood?"

"Perc- Perseus Jackson"

"Perseus uh? Powerful name, also one of the only heroes that weren't killed at a young age, such a lame he was Greek..."

"Excuse me? I... don't understand what you are talking about"

" ahh... your memories are indeed lost, but you knew about the gods didn't you? tell me youngling, did the film show you something?"

"No, it just told me my name and said 'brace yourself' then shut down"

" brace yourself... powerful advice, but can be given only to powerful spirits, are you? Will you prove worthy Perseus Jackson?"

"I... I will" I said suddenly more sure of myself.

"We'll see then" with that the light of the torches went down and I saw how Lupa walked away of the room, pushing Reyna and Weine away with her paw. I was alone.

I reached unconsciously for my pocket and took out a pen, I looked at it. It was so familiar. But what was I supposed to do with a pen?

'Uncap it' a voice inside my head said, but it wasn't mine.

What..? Ohh never mind, I was already getting my life was weird.

I uncapped it and the pen grew larger and into a gold sword.

'Anaklusmos' the voice in my head said again.

Riptide, I thought. That was the translation from Greek to English, right?

Wait a minute I knew Greek? Never mind...

I heard a growl.

Five pairs of eyes appeared, moving around me like a predator moves towards its prey.

And I was the prey. Not good.

I raised anaklusmos and moved it towards my closer pair of eyes. The faint gold glow of the sword illuminated the creature and I could see what it was.

A jet black wolf. As I saw it all my fears suddenly rose to the exterior, but the fear wasn't for the wolf. It was the wolf's presence what made my fears came out to surface. Suddenly the

beast started to change becoming something that looked like a bull, only that half of it was human.

'The Minotaur' the voice in my head said.

Suddenly I wasn't there anymore; I was running towards a hill with a pine tree on top of it.

A woman was helping me carry a boy about my age, but where his feet should be there were hooves. I recognized him from my dream. Grover, the boy I was linked to.

I turned around and saw the Minotaur chasing us.

I came back to reality.

The Minotaur was standing in front of me and as he smelled me he attacked.

I ducked and he approached closer, I sidestepped and walked away from him. I looked around and saw the other four remaining eyes waiting for me to finish battling the Minotaur. I turned

again to face my opponent, he was snuffling, trying to know where I was.

'He doesn't see too well' the voice spoke again.

The Minotaur detected me and started running towards me like a bull attacking. I waited till the last minute and then sidestepped. The movement felt familiar, like it was something I had

done before. It brought a flashback.

I was at the hill again, and the woman was carrying Grover. She left it on the ground and I watched as she started running away from him, the Minotaur following her.

The Minotaur detected her and started running towards her, she tried to sidestep it but the Minotaur didn't fall from the trick. He cached her with his hand and holds her up in the air. Then

she turned into gold dust.

Noooo...

I came back to reality and what I saw hit me hard. The Minotaur was coming towards me again and it was only few meters away.

Time to think fast.

I jumped just as the Minotaur was about to hit me, I landed on top of him and slashed riptide on its head. The Minotaur roared in rage and tried to take me off him. I grabbed to his horn and

with my other hand stabbed him with riptide on the back. He roared and started turning back into a jet black wolf that remained motionless on the floor.

I turned and faced the second wolf. It was reddish brown and as soon as I saw him, it started changing into something big, a big guy with only one eye.

'Poliphemus the cyclop' the voice said.

The cyclop was big, and with that I mean huge. He was nearly 3 meters tall and his big eye was all damaged. He couldn't see I realized, not with such a damaged eye.

"Who is here? I can smell you" poliphemus roared.

" ehhh... no-nobody is here" I said without hiding my fear. Oh great, now he heard me... I'm just brilliant.

"Nobody! Roarrr I will kill you this time nobody!"

Oh wait. He believed me? Well looks like I'm not the stupid one here after all.

He started coming for me, but I just dove and run silently to the other direction, I was facing his back now.

"NOBODY! I will kill you!"

I slashed riptide against his back and he roared and turned. I quickly got away from his embrace and stabbed him with riptide on the arm.

He roared again in pain and picked me by the neck. I couldn't breath.

"I got you nobody! And this time you will not escape"

I needed air. I was loosing my force quickly. I was fading... I dropped riptide and it stabbed the Cyclops feet.

He roared and let me go by frowning me against a rock.

I took a deep breath.

Riptide. I had lost it. How was I gonna fight this monster without a weapon?

'It will always reappear in your pocket'

I checked but came out with nothing. I guess it takes some time.

So I run and hide behind the rock waiting for riptide to appear.

"NOBOOODY! Where are you? You may have fooled me in the past, but not this time"

I grabbed a rock and thrower it against the opposite wall from where I was.

"I got you!"

He runner and started looking for my where the rock had landed, but he found nothing.

At that time riptide appeared in my pocket. I grabbed it and uncapped it while I was running towards poliphemus.

I stabbed riptide on his back with all my force. And he falls to the ground and slowly turned back into a reddish brown wolf.

I took riptide out of the wolfs back, and slowly turned back. 3 remaining eyes were watching me now.

The closest ones approached me and I saw a gray wolf that began turning into...

ohh great, here we go again.

'A manticore...' the voice said

the monster was huge. Its upper part was the body of a human. The man had a hawkish face and was clean shaven. It had short grey hair and his eyes were one blue and the other one

brown.

The other part was the body of a lion with a leathery spiky scorpion like tail in its end that bristled with spikes at the tip, being able to shoot poisonous missiles with the end of the tail.

"Percy jjjaackson" the manticore said putting emphasis on the j. it had an accent, maybe French.

Its nostrils flared as he spoke, which in another occasion I would have found funny.

"Manticore..." I said trying not to show any fear.

" funny thing you call me that young hero, I thought you liked my mortal name better."

"I don't remember..."

"Ohh... so you don't remember our previous encounter? Such a shame... good times"

"what happened before..?" I said trying to get information.

" Dr. Thorn. That's my mortal name. You really don't remember kid? The di Angelos?"

"Dr. Thorn... di Angelo..." I mumbled trying to remember.

"As I said such a shame. But this time you wont have help from those hunters" and as he said that he charged.

I skipped to the side and told myself to concentrate on the battle; I could try to remember later.

Dr. Thorn didn't loose time. As soon as he discovered he hadn't got me, he shoot me missiles with his tail. I ducked and saw how close he had been to get me.

I reincorporated and slashed the manticores feet with riptide.

The monster roared in agony as he shot me with more missiles. I quickly evaded them and rolled to the other side of Dr. Thorn. I stabbed him on the chest and evaded another group of

missiles. But this time I wasn't so lucky. One of the missiles got me on the arm and I could feel the poison burning my arm.

The poison was spreading quickly thru my whole arm, but I somehow knew that it wouldn't spread past it.

Luckily my poisoned arm was the left one so I could still fight properly.

I took away the pain from my mind.

'Later', I told my burning arm.

Focussing entirely on the fight.

The manticore used those seconds to sweep his tail to my feet trying to make me fall; I jumped and evaded it when the tail tried to get me again. I rolled outside of its side getting away of

his rage.

Okay Perce think... how do I destroy this monster... its major menace its the tail, so I should stay out of the tail league or destroy it...

Crazy idea time.

I stand up and charged at dr. thorn and at the last second I jumped and landed on dr. thorns back riding his lions back like a horse.

The monster tried to throw me out of him without luck. Then he raised his scorpion like tail and shoot me, I evaded them and the missiles landed on the manticores back making it roar in

anger. I took the chance and slashed the monsters tail with riptide, cutting it at the half, making poison fly thru the air spreading around.

I somehow managed to stand up on the back of the manticore and jumped as I made a final blow stabbing dr. thorn on the back with riptide.

The monster stopped fighting and fall to the ground. With me standing above it, it slowly began to change into a gray wolf.

**A/N:**

**So... what do you think?**

**I'm really sorry for updating so late! It's just that school is really giving me a hard time and I barely have time for writing! so, I'm really really really sorry!**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it and if you did, it would really help me write more and post the next part of this chapter sooner if you would leave a reaview... haha PLEASE!**

**Also if you would like to give me any ideas for next chapter or for the rest of the story just PM me! **

**thanks!**


End file.
